Best Christmas Ever
by xGoldxRosex
Summary: Amu has never been able to sleep at all on Christmas Eve ever since she was little, so this year she just decides to stay up. With an accidental call to Ikuto, Amu's Christmas is about to become very exciting  ;    AMUTO  One-shot


**Shugo Chara story; Best Christmas Ever**

Emma; Heey (:

Amu; long time no see

Emma; I know right, (: Merry Christmas!

Ikuto; Oh you're back, great -.-

Emma; :

Amu; don't mind him Amu, he's upset by the gift I got him

Emma; What did you get her, Ikuto?

Ikuto; I got her an ipod touch 4th generation

Emma; wow, and what did you get him Amu?

Amu; a bar of chocoloate

Emma; -.- stupid

Amu; What was that? :O

Emma; Nothing!

Ikuto; You're right though, Emma…

Amu; Ikuto D:

Emma; Hey Ikuto! I got you a present too!

Ikuto; really what is it?

Emma; This story, which I know you will like ; )

Ikuto; *Smirks*

Amu D': I'm scared…

Ikuto; Emma doesn't own Shugo chara

**Amu's POV**

I lay there on my bed, on Christmas eve. I looked at the clock; _11:00pm. _"Hurry up already, I've been waiting all year" I sighed as I heard a knock at the door. My mum peeked her head through and walked in slowly closing the door behind her, trying not to wake Ami up, who had gone to bed at 6:00pm. 'The quicker I sleep, the sooner cwismas will come!' That was her motto. If only I could be like that but no, every Christmas eve, no matter how tired I get, I never sleep. My mother slept, my father slept and of course Ami did to, and I was left awake all night.

My mother walked closer into my room and smiled gently while sitting down on my bed, as I sat up next to her. "Try and get some sleep tonight, darling" she spoke as I sighed and turned away from her. "I can't, you know I can't, I never can" I was frustrated. My mother patted me on my shoulder and sighed, "Just don't sit staring into space with boredom all night then. Just stay up, you have your phone, call and text. Just don't go downstairs, wouldn't want to let Santa catch you up ." she winked at me as I let out a soft giggle.

"Thank you, mom. I love you" I gave her a huge hug before she smiled and replied, "Love you too."

With that she smiled softly and slowly made her way out of the room, turning off my light and closing my door, quietly, behind her as she headed off to bed.

I sighed with frustration and hit my head with a pillow. I lay down quickly and closed my eyes.

Then opened them and check the clock lying on my bedside table; 12:10am

I closed my eyes but soon opened again; 12:13am

I shut my eyes tightly and turned away from the clock. It still didn't work seconds later I opened my eyes and dared myself to look at the time; 12:14am

I let out a quiet yell and sat up in my bed. I looked at the clock and sighed, "Why won't you move?"

I shut myself up as I realised everyone was sleeping by then.

My gaze turned onto my phone that also lay on my bedside table. My eyes lit up, Utau must be up at this time!

I clicked my phone on and started to type my text,

_Utau, you up?_

_Amu xox_

Minutes ticked by and still no reply was sent. I sighed and flicked through my contacts and landed on Nagihiko.

_Nagihiko, please tell me you're awake?_

_Amu (: ox_

This time a whole 5 minutes went by and no reply yet again. I sighed and yet again scrolled through my contacts.

_Rima, reply!_

_Amu xo_

Nothing….

_Tadase, you up?_

_Amu (:_

Yet again, nothing.

_Kukai! Please tell me you're awake!_

_Amu xo (:_

_Yaya, I'll give you candy if you reply!_

_Kairi, please answer!_

"Anybody!" I yelled but with a whispered voice. I then realised with my anger that I accidentally pressed 'call' a contact. I looked at who it was, and nearly died at the name that appeared… and what's worse is that he answered…

"Ikuto?" I called. After a mili-second ticked past, he replied,

"Calling because you miss me?" he asked, and I could sense a huge smirk stretching across his face.

"Shut up, I pressed the wrong button. Where are you? It's all noisy" I asked him.

"Just bored, out a walk, why? Are you curious about me?" he laughed.

"A-as I-if!" I stuttered. I heard him chuckle a little. I sighed and looked out the window.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping? So the big fat guy can come and deliver your presents?" he asked with an obvious smirk.

"I can never sleep on Christmas eve, so I've decided to not even try this year" I explained. There was silence for a moment until Ikuto broke through it.

"I have to go, there's a girl I have to go see" he said, and with that my heart sank. I don't know why though, that was the weirdest part.

"Okay then, bye"

"Bye"

And with that I hung up and sighed as I once again lay down on my bed. I took my pillow and threw it in the air with frustration. The pillow landed on my head, and it just lay there; I couldn't be bothered to move it.

I looked at my clock; 12:25am.

Why does time have to move so slowly tonight?

I was interrupted in my thoughts by three quiet knocks at my balcony door. I looked over, but no one stood there. "Must have just been my imagination" I mumbled to myself. Something though pulled me to the balcony and I found myself opening up the balcony door and just stood there and gazed up to the stars.

I went deep into thought.

"Why do you always look so sad every time I see your eyes?" I though out loud still gazing up.

"Amu-Chan" a voice yawned. I looked behind to see my blue Chara who had been awakened. The other two were sound asleep, and Dia was still inside her egg.

"Sorry" I looked at my Miki as she flew up and sat on the balcony edge. She looked up to me and smiled. Then suddenly her gaze seemed to disappear from me and turned to something behind me. I followed her shocked gaze and met with blue.

"Ikuto!" I yelled. I then covered my mouth and quickly shut the balcony door over to stop the noise getting to my family and my sleeping charas.

He was lying on my roof, like it was the most normal thing in the world. "Yo" he smirked as he jumped down. Yoru was by his side.

"W-What are you doing here?" I yelled, a little quieter than before. Miki yawned and flew up and sat herself on Amu's shoulder.

"I told you I was going to see a girl" he stated. I was confused. There are too many girls in the world, and Ikuto had probably flirted with half of them.

"You're the only girl I would come to see at this time at night" he smirked as my face blushed a deep shade of red.

"Y-You have to leave!" I yelled quietly. I was happy inside that he was there on my balcony but really we were too loud anyway and I seriously wouldn't want to find out what my dad would do if he saw Ikuto.

"Why? Your parents are sleeping, and you can't sleep anyways, won't you go out with me for awhile?" he asked although I wasn't too sure of whether he was being sincere or not.

"I'm being sincere, and you don't really have a choice." he winked at Yoru and he grabbed me and jumped off of my balcony. WHAT THE HELL WAS HE DOING? He character transformed before we hit the kerb, and we soared through the skies, with Ikuto carrying me. He carried me bridal style, like I was a princess.

What is this feeling?

Is it just because I was caught off guard, or was it something else?

What if Ikuto was really the one?

I sighed and just decided to enjoy the ride. Miki just stayed at the house, I'm sure someone would wake up at some point and let her in.

**Normal POV**

"Wait, Amu!" Miki yelled but Amu was off before she could get a chance to hear her. Miki then hit the doors of the balcony into Amu's room. Within a minute or so, Dia appeared out of her egg, and was able to help Miki get inside.

**Amu's POV**

We soon stopped as we arrived at the amusement park. It hadn't been torn down yet, it was still there. The park brought back a lot of good memories. I gazed at Ikuto's deep blue eyes as he sat next to me on the park's bench.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked. I snapped out of it and blushed red. I stopped blushing as I gazed up into Ikuto's eyes once again.

"It's okay, I didn't say I hated it." he said as his hands took hold of my chin pulling my face closer to his.

"I-Ikuto.." I whispered. He shook his head at me and moved closer to me with our faces only millimetres away from each other. I looked at his eyes as they closed slowly as he pulled me close until our lips met.

At first I tried to pull apart, I tried to not enjoy it, I tried to hate it, but I couldn't. I surrendered and eventually ended up kissing him back.

We didn't break apart, we stayed there, both of us, together, at my favourite place.

I was happy, I was at the right place, with the right atmosphere, with the right guy. I then knew Ikuto was the only one for me.

We slowly pulled apart, and I smiled as did he.

I stopped smiling as I snapped back from my own world. This couldn't be happening, yes! That's right I must be dreaming!

But I wasn't.

There was three things that I knew were true;

1. It was Christmas eve

2. I just kissed Ikuto,

And 3. I was completely in love with him.

**Normal POV**

"Mommy! Daddy pwesent time!" Ami jumped with excitement as she ran through to her parents room at 6:00am in the morning. After a few minutes Amu's parent's were both up after being defeated by their daughter.

"Ami, go wake up your sister!" Midori called as she smiled at her husband and her Ami. Ami nodded and ran to Amu's room, "Sis Sis Sis it's chwistttmmass!" she yelled. She opened the door to find an empty room. "Mommy! Sis has gone!" she yelled and her mother and father automatically ran through. The bed was empty, Amu had gone.

"Where has she gone!" Midori yelled worriedly as she ran downstairs and ran for the phone.

But there was no need as the front door opened revealing Amu. Midori ran hugged Amu tightly, "Where were you?" she yelled.

"Oh I was just somewhere" Amu smiled, the type of smile that let her mother knew she was in love. Midori smiled at Amu.

Amu smiled and danced all the way upstairs, and ran to her room as she came to the top step of the staircase. She jumped straight onto her bed, and lay down and sighed a sigh of happiness.

"This is definitely been the best Christmas ever!"

Emma; What did you all think? Please review it would mean a lot! (:

Byee and Merry Christmasss (


End file.
